Fresh Roses
Fresh Roses '''is about a demigod, demititan and goddess. It chronicles how their three lives intertwine, and improve upon each other. Characters Protagnists *Hope Whipple *Florence Rayes *Rose Lawrence Supporting Characters *K.C. Samuels Prologue ''"I will soothe you and heal you.'' ''I will bring you roses. For I too, have been covered with thorns."'' ''-Rumi''''' Silence. The wind blew through the trees, giving only the slightest sound. The god grimaced, tying a bandage around his wound. “Damn Zeus and his silly rules.” The man whispered. There was a crash of thunder, and the other appeared. “Quickly, we do not have long.” She fretted. “Give me your hand so we may enjoy one last moment together.” Lightning struck again, twice as loud as the first. "Did you see the fates” the god pressed. “Did you ask them our future?” "I did,” Tears streamed down the cheek of the goddess. “And our daughter’s time is long: But ours, bitterly short.” “Woe,” the god whispered. “But our fate is more merciful!” cried the goddess. “Our daughter faces a destiny to brittle to complete. Too hard.” “Then we must pray,” the god said, an enveloped the goddess with his arms. Then lightning struck a third time, and they were no more. Chapter One-Rose My name is Rose Lawrence. And I have no idea who I am. No, thats not quite right. I know I am a girl. I know I am not normal. And I have 13 years worth of memories of a life with my foster parents. But I have no idea who I am. You know what I mean? Most people don't. I tell myself this for the fifth time as I quietly sit at the park. I am staring at a spider, who an oblivious skateboarder crushes. Now I look up. Dark overcast. My mood instantly gets worse. For a second I wish I was dead. but that wish quickly passes. I have been suffering from deppression since I found out I am adopted. I have no idea why. Most people don't either. I stand up, walking quietly and deliberately towards the pond. "Hey Rose!" a voice says. I loook up. Its K.C, a girl who moved here from New York. At first she waves happily towards me, than her expression changes to horror, as if she is trying to wave me away. Genuinely perplexed, I tilt my head questioningly. The golf cart hits me, and the world dissolves into dew. When I awaken, KC is helping me to my feet. A crowd has gathered. They are probably asking the same question as I. How could a 13 year old girl get hit by a small car, unharmed? Well, not unharmed. I see a cut on my thigh. I take a closer look and gasp. The blood is golden. Chapter Two-Florence I sit alone in the forest, allowing my senses to roam free. There is no pain or sorrow here, simply the simplicity of life. I wonder how humans can stand being so out of it, but immediately push the though away. Now is the time for relaxation and meditation, not philosophy. I detect a spark of pain and sigh sadly. A rabbit just stepped on a thorn. However much I want to help it, I cannot. I am not to disturb the animal life, Chiron said. They have survived on their own for an eternity, what makes now any different? A thorn, I silently talk back to the memory. Taking a deep breath, I ignore the stab of pain at the edge of my consciousness and walk away. Resume my meditation elsewhere. Try to- A stab of human pain hits me so hard I black out. I awaken in a dark forest, tinged with a red haze. No, this is not reality. It is a dream. I walk on, content with the knowledge I shall soon awaken. However, this contentment is shattered when the pain resumes in my head, a sharp knife stabbing methodically yet consistently. Category:Hermione6720